1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications; more specifically, wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some wireless communication systems, channels are distinguished using orthogonal codes such as Walsh codes that are assigned from a collection of codes that constitute a code space. Typically each user is given full time access to a subspace of the code space such as one or more Walsh codes until the communication session is ended by, for example, a handoff, a dropped call or an end of call. This type of use of the code space is inefficient in multiple mode operations such as in systems supporting both voice and data users.